Deathzone
by Isaki-chan
Summary: As Izaya and Shizuo go to the same highchool, they fight till the weakest fall. It happened to be Izaya who dealt with some weird nightmare every night tho
1. Chapter 1

"Deathzone"

fanfiction written by Isaki-chan

Chapter 1

Prologue

The teen raven haired boy was running through the winding corridor, cornered by secondary roads, which leads in other ramifications just like a serpent tree. It wasn`t too dark so he could see his running steps, but it was something that made his heart bouncing faster, even if there was nobody chasing him. He notices that the Alice`s corridor was actually a school internal playground. His excitement drove him over edge, but in his run he pointed an only opened class. It was light inside and the door was opened too, so his unsure steps allowed him in.

Izaya got the same nightmare over and over again. He enjoyed strong feelings like fear and he started to delight this repeating bad dream. Also he was used to run away from an angry blonde almost everyday, so having bad dreams about escaping from an overwhelming place wasn`t actually a nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Deathzone"<p>

(The titles is inspired after an "Apocalyptica" song which gave me feels.)

The brute blonde was definitely Shizuo Heiwajima. And he decided to wait in the bus station because that morning was cloudy. It was about to rain and people were swarming around the busy Ikebukuro. He opened the newspaper forgetting that he got a stable job now, so he doesn`t have to check for Jobs section. A small article opened his eyes.

Sleep disorders and repercussions

He chuckled sadly and packed the newspaper back.

His life turned good after a large insecure gap and finally he got a job after two years since he graduated the highschool.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izaya was running through the same serpent corridor. There was so many closed doors in the semi dark hall. And as the suspense increased in his heart, on some ramification of his running track a half opened door leaded to a lighted classroom.

He inner senses didn`t tell him to enter. He just stood there searching with his eyes. There was nobody in. So he left the lighted place guiding to the imaginary exit.

But something unexpected run in the way. A fuzzy figure of a big man dressed in yutaka appeared right in front of his eyes. The ghost looked so pale and his clothing were white and blue. Izaya couldn`t take it and just remembered that is just a dream. So he implanted that in his little head and suddenly wakes up.

Morning.

He was all sweating because of that weird dream. The woke was just too sudden that he even forgot the tall man`s appearance.

In the average school days, Shizuo finds out a little white kitty in his way home. His kind heart didn`t allowed him to pass by and he takes her with him.

"Uh. I`ll call you Psyche, alright?" He grins and picks her up lifting her in the evening light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Izaya took a better look in his cards before poking a tasteful grin which made Shizuo burst his blood into a specific point on his forehead. "It`s your turn, flea!" He growls pissed off supporting himself in his elbow.

"By the way, did you know that time travel is possible? I mean, one can go in future!" Shinra taps his friends shoulders to decrease their stressed expressions.

"Is that so, Shinra?" Izaya asked preparing to throw a card off. His attention was definitely on the card game and less on Shinra rambling.

"...but only if you want to go to the future and not come back." Shinra`s excitement drops, but his delighted expression was still there.  
>"Cut the crap!" Shizuo growls in anger when he realized he lost the game again.<p>

In a second the table was flipped and all the cards succeeding Izaya`s side fly in the room.

"Don`t get angry, Shizu-chan. It`s not my fault I win all the time and you lost. Maybe you are a looser~" Izaya startled jumping two steps back from the blonde brute.

"That`s why because you are cheating!" Shizuo grabs the chair to hit Izaya in face, when Shinra stopped him. "Get out of the way!"

"It`s not safe to fight inside!" Shinra tried to stop them, but Izaya was in the hall way already.

"Shizu-chan, if you want to fight me, you shall totally not destroy Shinra`s house, ne~" He giggles ready to escape, but Shizuo grabs him back.

They fight for a while, as Izaya always found a way to dodge.

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter<p>

At a very point Shizuo threw the big grandpa chair and unlucky it broke the window. Some little pieces of glass arrived in Izaya`s arm as he wanted to cover his face in the shock.

Just as Shinra run in the way he trips over something pushing Shizuo over Izaya near the broken window which felt on Shizuo` back.

"Aghhh! Get away from me, stupid brute!" Izaya yells from under Shizuo in the breaking window shock, as Shinra fixed his glasses released with the fact that Shizuo didn`t let Izaya to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shizuo was playing with his new found cat holding her on his tummy. He was pleased and relaxed. His face smiling was like a miracle, while the blonde highschool student used to show only his anger and coldness towards humans.

"You reminds me of a certain guy..." He whispers while playing with her paws. "..that guy is cunning like a cat or something."

He paused analyzing the cat`s paws. "Soft, ne?"

He giggles a little as the bedroom light arrived from window right in his eyes. He could imagine Psyche as a real human form.

In a while the blonde teen felt asleep. He imagined how Psyche was a white version of Izaya. He never had weird fantasies with Izaya, but for some reason, he imagines Psyche as Izaya dressed with a white furred jacket.

"Let`s play, Shizu-chan~" The white copy said as he jumped on Shizuo`s tummy with a large and happy expression.

"Uwa-!" Shizuo startled astonished blinking at the teen who looks identical with Izaya Orihara, his classmate.

As just like Shizuo had wet dreams with Izaya`s innocent version, Izaya was dealing with the same nightmare over and over again.

He was running. The winding corridor seems endless as he wanted to find a way out, his breathing system couldn`t take the oppressive walls. He thought to stop to regain his powers and wipe his sweated forehead, but it was pointless. He couldn`t find a better way.

It was just anther night for Izaya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The ghost wearing a blue and white yutaka levitated for a moment in front of Izaya, then he landed and patted Izaya`s head smiling friendly, which made Izaya look astonished.

* * *

><p>As Izaya tries to focus his smiling face and to stop the dream for a moment, he realized that the ghost man looks alike Shizuo, except the fact he is more calm and also he might be in his 20s then a highschool student.<p>

"Who is this?" Izaya asks hostile hating his hand ruffling his raven hair.

"Tsugaru Kaikyo..." But he didn`t finish and Izaya slaps his hand from his head pointing him with a death glare.

"Don`t dare to touch me again, Tsugaru-san!"

And finally the morning came and Izaya went to school. The same old faces were fixed on him, as Shizuo`s mad rage appeared in the other side of the hall.

"Seems like we`ll gonna have some fun." Izaya smirks being ready to run if the angry brute will do the same.

So the blonde started the chase after the annoying raven haired guy.

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter<p>

"Are you planing to suicide yourself, flea?" Shizuo grabs Izaya`s arm before he jumped over the rooftop fence. The blonde didn`t know what Izaya planed this time, but the situation pissed him off badly. Though it seems Izaya fakes a perfect grin as he was hanged on the metallic mesh fence.

"Eh? That`s not your problem, ne~"

"Stay alive, flea." He grumbles and takes Izaya down harshly slamming him on the rooftop wall floor.

Izaya growls in pain giving a frustrated look to Shizuo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Shinra!" Izaya run in his back catching his sleeve.

"Izaya! Wha-?" But he didn`t had time to answer as Izaya stops breathing hard still holding Shinra`s sleeve.

"What do you know about some kind of... nightmare... when someone is chasing me?"

"Shizuo?" Shinra asks looking confused at the thin raven looking ambiguous.

"No. Not him. I feel like something is chasing me every night."

"Shizuo?"

"No!"

"Then who?"

"I don`t know, I can`t see him." He paused trying to remember that man in blue and white yutaka. "...or maybe..." Izaya remembers his blonde hair and kind expression, but it might be just a trick to fool him. "He is blond..."

"Shizuo!" Shinra screams shaking Izaya with big eyes.

"No!" And as Izaya was screaming back as Shinra, Shizuo came from behind almost laying a hand Izaya.

"NO!" Izaya dodges fast and started to run feeling cold sweat on his spine.

They kept running around the school, while Izaya arrived at a dead end. The rooftop metallic door was closed, so Shizuo was catching the raven being unlucky again. Izaya`s repetitive nightmare started to hit on his reality and he gets too easy for Shizuo to catch him.

They look at each other is silence as Shizuo didn`t touch Izaya, just stood there on the stairs stopping him to descends to a lower level.

As Izaya had no other chance, he grabs Shizuo`s hand with a confident smirk looking at the angry blonde.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" He even felt the hand touch a little uneasy, but he had to get ride of the strange feeling of touching some rough and harsh hands who used to lift heavy things and throw them after him.

So, Shizuo felt weird, but not that lascivious like Izaya. But the raven tried his best to pose as girl, so the blonde brute felt for it, leaning head a little closer to smell Izaya.

"What the fuck are you doing, Shizu-chan!?" Izaya growls and shyly hits his balls just to realize the blonde was aroused.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya moans under him powerless. All his body muscles moves with every thrust. It was definitely hard and painful for his teenager body. And Shizuo was also known for his brutal force but primal mind.

With every thrust, Izaya`s mind screamed in pain, but Shizuo definitely didn`t know that and allowed Izaya to clench his arms roughly.

"Izaya..." His blonde locks and forehead drip sweat on Izaya`s skin.

"Shizu-chan..." The raven wanted to say something, but Shizuo leans his blonde mop hair on his mouth, almost stopping Izaya to breath. That wasn`t anything like Shizuo even counted Izaya as soul, he just banged him like a sack of potatoes. He struggled disgusted moving his head aside for fresh air.

"Shizu-chan! Listen to me!" Izaya yells in pain as hot tears started to roll to his ears. "You shall take me easy, as nobody else will want to have sex with you...!" His voice started to fade and his arms were too weak to hit him. But then he thought that if he would hit the brute, that will only make it even worst. "Shizu-chan...!" It was his last beg as he felt everything going monochrome when the primal beast released himself inside Izaya. His child body couldn`t stand anymore and his mind collapses.

Shizuo took his soft cock outside of Izaya`s ass breathing harshly. Fortunately nobody came on roof that break.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Izaya was sleeping soundly. All his fears just were locked inside his core as he tries to get ride of things who hurt him. Even that nightmare wasn`t too comfortable after he got raped. He body and mind were in deep pain, but his perfect fake confidence allowed him to stand tall.

But right aside his bed, Tsugaru, the divergent image of Shizuo from his dreams, were sitting into a one leg levitating pose like guarding Izaya while sleeping.

Izaya open up his eyes and sees the big man in snow colored yutaka staring at him. His heart stopped for a moment as his head halls on the pillow.

After a while Shizuo realized he didn`t see Izaya in a while and it made curious. He looked for Shinra.

"No. I didn`t see him." Shinra excused himself and get on his way, ignoring the blonde. The glassed guy knew pretty well what happened between him and Izaya and he didn`t wanted to mix. He wasn`t the right and fond person to tell what was right or not, but after he examined Izaya home after the rape, he was sure that Izaya have no chance to come to school for at least a week.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tough time came for Izaya. He had to deal with his repetitive nightmare and the yutaka ghost and so about his body. He wouldn`t accept that he is weak, but he needed to make up his mind already, because he should pass the rape shock. After all he wasn`t sure if he truly got some kind of kind feelings for Shizuo. They just fight and fight and then... he got caught.

The same ghost in snow yutaka was at his bed side like some kind of good spirit, but in fact he was just Izaya`s necessity for a while.

Tsugaru slyly downs near Izaya in bed and hugs him. As Izaya could see through his half opened eyes. The blonde man fleshly takes off his yutaka while he was sitting on Izaya`s lap, but the teenager couldn`t feel his weight which proves that Tsugaru was just a ghost.

The raven teen allowed the ghost to do whatever he wants as he body was weak and his mind was half asleep. Ever heard of lucid dreaming? Izaya might have some erotic dream with some invented Tsugaru who is running fingers on him and offers him fake comfort.

At some point Izaya felt Tsugaru touching his chest and unbuttoning his night shirt, but he didn`t protested. Slowly his mind goes in dreamland and he totally forgot that he is sharing his bed with the blonde ghost.

When the sun started to hit his pane of window, his eyes mutual opened. It`s been a while since he didn`t go to school, so today he really had to.

"F-!" He curses under breath covering his face with forearm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Izaya!" Shizuo started to run on the corridor after the raven again, but Izaya sensed that Shizuo might be dangerous as hell, so he started to run scared this time. He wished the rooftop exit might be opened this time. So it was, but it was damn hot in summer.

Izaya made his way out of the rooftop hoping he cat jump like a cat over the fences, but again he was too slow. He hated hi body resistance. He got even weaker after what happened between him and Shizuo that time, but he couldn`t stand that see him going down again.

"You damn brute! Let me go!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya`s arm almost breaking it, when he gasped him pain slapping his face.

"Are you that mad?"

"Let me go, I said." Izaya didn`t feel like joking around like in past. He knew Shizuo is nothing like a toy to play with and he didn`t wanted to see him again, but Shizuo grabs Izaya closer, still rougher way.

"Izaya..." The blonde wasn`t even mad that Izaya slapped him. "I wanted to ask you how do you feel after..."

"Don`t you think it`s kind of late to ask me now?" Izaya moves his head aside as Shizuo grabs his chin to look closer at his face. The raven haired boy was sick of Shizuo`s touches so it got evident that he didn`t wanted to be pressed again.

But Shizuo dared to hold still Izaya`s head and kiss him.

A hard knee landed right in the blonde`s balls, as Izaya bitten his lips merciless. He managed to escape and run down on the stairs holding himself to not cry. His face looks unsure as he started to force himself to laugh insane and in the same time his tears bursts out. Izaya was a total mess at that point, but he would lie to not appreciate that short kiss because that is what he didn`t receive in the hot shot.

"If you weren`t that slow, Shizu-chan..." Izaya arrived at the ground floor and wipes his horror face. He thought for himself mixing between the other students.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shizuo was looking under his bed to find Psyche. There was nowhere his little white cat. It already passed a week and he couldn`t find his kitty. He felt bad about it and took a seat near his bed thoughtful. "You didn`t return yet..."

In the same day he got fully rejected by Izaya. He slapped the blonde again and shouted at him to leave him alone. He wasn`t sure what he did that bad, but as Izaya pretended that he didn`t happen, he thought it`s alright to try over with Izaya. He might have some hidden feelings for the raven, but he was even more manly and right with himself than Izaya is.

Anyway, that day Izaya went home alone on a different alley. In his way he finds a little white cat crossing his road and he giggles inside. It was nice to have a blessed way by a white kitty, which actually was Shizuo`s lost one.

It was hard for Izaya but he had to grow up and forget everything. It wasn`t right for him to see Shizuo and to allow the blonde to touch him again. He had to do it. He rejected Shizuo. He knew that the brute didn`t mind much about him as human and probably weak, so he had to look forward.

Izaya returned in the same nightmare. He enjoyed strong fear and he started to delight the windy corridor. Also he was used to run from an angry blonde almost everyday.

* * *

><p>Epilogue 1<p>

Izaya and Shizuo were embraced into a fair dream. Both of them knew it will never actually happen in the real life. But everything was so nice and peaceful. Izaya would like to have more normal dreams like this than to run like mad through a cursed school corridor.

"Shizu-chan, can you stay longer?" His eyes got a delighted glaze making him looking so beautiful almost like one of those cute girls from his class.

But Shizuo didn`t respond. Whose fault?


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilogue 2

Epilogue 2

Shinra checked his highschool picture album and smiles bitterly. He didn`t see some friends in long time. He sighs returning to his files putting his glasses back on nose.

Time flight by. He was in his 20s now and he worked in private from home. This is the only thing Shinra loved about his job.

Also Izaya returned in Ikebukuro. After graduation he went missing from the view, not like someone would miss him.

But what he saw surprised him. He reviews Shizuo... hanging out with a female blonde on motorbike. He laughs sadly like he wasn t affected at all and smirks down of his corner of mouth looking down and passing near the blonde on street. He tought for himself that it is better this way, while he is used to pain.

Vorona was the girl`s name and sh was having fun with Shizuo. As Izaya passed by, she noticed and turns head a little confused.

"Do you know that guy?"

"No. I don`t think so. Why?" Shizuo tries to look after Izaya but the raven just covered himself with the hoodie and hurried through the other people in the crowd.

"He looked at you. Maybe he knew you from somewhere else."

"Maybe." The blonde shrugs ignoring the topic and returned to their previous topic, laughing and having good time.


End file.
